


Am I That Girl That You Dream Of?

by darylvdixon



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Minor Car Accident, no injuries, stupid fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 02:04:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11094609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darylvdixon/pseuds/darylvdixon
Summary: Jon has had a crush on Sansa for almost as long as he’s known her, after helping her after a car accident he accidentally admits his feelings to her while they’re cuddling in bed and fears he’s ruined everything.





	Am I That Girl That You Dream Of?

“No it’s fine Sansa, really, I have things to do anyway.” Jon insists, he doesn’t but it’s better to lie than just say he doesn’t want to go, he doesn’t want to hurt her feelings after all.

Sansa pouts at him one final time before letting out a sigh, “Alright fine. But you’re missing out!” She smiles at him and pulls him into a quick hug, “I will see you tomorrow.” She places a friendly kiss upon his cheek before walking away.

Jon watches her walk up to the old red car belonging to her best friend and climb inside. Jon had known Sansa since high school and had the biggest crush on her since around the same time, but Jon never got along with any of her other friends making it hard for him to see her nowadays. Her friends were quite loud and giggly and he’d even go as far to say as some of them were quite stuck up - not that he’d admit that to Sansa.

She had been bugging him all morning during their usual coffee meet up to spend the day with them, it was a nice summer day and the group were going up to the nearby ‘nature’ reserve, though the only nature you see are blackbirds and the occasional grass snake, but still it was a nice park to relax in and take a picnic. But Jon couldn’t think of anything worse than spending the day with Sansa’s friends, so he’d declined.

Jon watched the red car pull off and watched it until it rounded the corner and went out of sight, then he headed back home with plans of doing nothing all day. He thought perhaps he could do something with Sansa’s brother, Robb, but figured he’d be with Theon - whom Jon also did not get along with - and anyway, he lied to Sansa about having plans and he was sure Robb would mention seeing him, so he decided against it.

Jon’s apartment was hot and stuffy even after he had opened all of his windows, it was a pretty humid day and he was finding it uncomfortable. Even his dog Ghost was laying by the window on his side with his tongue sticking out, Jon was not envious anymore of the animals long fur as he usually was during the winter.

Jon sat on the couch with the tv on for a little while before he felt himself sticking to the leather and had to get up. He found himself cursing Theon for knocking over the fan last time he was here and breaking it, something he said he would replace and never did. Jon felt irritated all day, he thought it was from the heat but he couldn’t help feeling maybe it was a little of something else too. He had a strange nagging feeling in the back of his chest but tried to ignore it. He reasoned with himself that it was because he had lied to Sansa, something he hated doing.

Jon was happy when evening finally came and the temperature started to dip a little, it was still too hot for his liking but a breeze had started to pick up with made it a tad bit more comfortable for him. He re-filled Ghosts’ water bowl and put a few biscuits down for him before leaving the apartment again. He thought of taking the dog for a walk but knew it would still be too hot for him and he’d only want to go back home once he reached the end of the street. So Jon went on a walk by himself instead, not that he minded, he liked the peace and quite and it gave him time to think - though his thoughts usually always ended up on Sansa.

He wondered whether she had enjoyed her day and whether she had thought about him at all, before telling himself he was being stupid and of course she hadn’t. She thought of him as only a friend and nothing more and he probably didn’t cross her mind half as much as she did his. Robb always teased him about the crush he had on his sister and often told him to ‘man the fuck up and ask her out already!’ But he never did.

Of course he wanted to ask her out and he very almost did once. He was going to ask her to their prom in their last year at high school, but a boy in her maths class got there before him and she had been ecstatic at being asked, Jon had felt his heart sink at the idea of seeing her looking beautiful and dancing in some other mans arms. He’d spend the night with Robb and Theon drinking at home instead.

Since then he’s never had the courage to ask her. Clearly, if she was so excited about being asked by that boy then she did not have any feelings towards Jon, and asking her on a date would only result in her declining and possibly running their friendship. Robb said he was overthinking it, but that coming from the guy who never thought anything through and usually got himself into trouble wasn’t really enough motive to ask her.

Jon was about to cross the road and head back home when he heard the sickening sound of the squeal of breaks and then metal crashing into metal from around the corner. Jon takes his hands out of his pockets and quickly jogs to the end of the street to see what’s happened, it sounded like a crash but nothing too serious. He would go and see if they need his help and perhaps ring an ambulance before carrying on back home.

When he rounded the corner he stopped dead in his tracks and felt his breath catch in his throat. There had indeed been a car crash, it didn’t seem too serious but all logical thought left his head when he realised the car with it’s front smashed in was a very familiar red one. His feet moved without his say so and he was now running over to the scene as people began exiting the cars to inspect the damage.

“Sansa!” He heard himself shouting, though he doesn’t remember telling his voice box to make any sound at all. He reached the passenger side door just as it was opening up and quickly grabbed onto Sansa and pulled her out of the car, “Oh God are you okay?” He asks, pulling her into a hug, then pushing her back to inspect her, then hugging her once again.

“I’m fine, Jon.” She insists, placing her hands lightly on his shoulders as he hugs her close.

“I heard the crash and when I saw the car…” He pulls away again and holds her at arms length to look her over properly, “You’re bleeding.”

Sansa strokes one of her wrists which was causing her pain and gives Jon a smile, “It’s nothing, I just banged my head. Seriously it wasn’t a serious crash, we’re all okay.”

I don’t care about them, Jon wanted to say but didn’t, “I thought you could have been…Are you sure you’re okay? I’m going to call an ambulance.” He grabs his phone from his pocket and begins dialling 999 with shaky hands.

“Jon we don’t need an ambulance.” Sansa insists but Jon ignores her and asks for one anyway, once he gives them the destination and the details he hangs up.

“I just want to be sure,” He explains, “You’ve hit your head you could have a concussion.”

Jon takes Sansa’s arm and pulls her over to the curb and sits her down, sitting beside her and putting an arm around her shoulders, “Do you want me to call Robb? He could call your mother, they should probably know, they’ll want to-“

“Jon!” Sansa sighs, “I’m fine!” She turns to face him and lets out a soft laugh, her giggles usually sounded like love songs to him but he was too concerned to notice right now, “We don’t need to call anyone. Why are you worrying so much?”

“Because you could have beens seriously injured!” Jon argues, finally realising his arm was around her and moving it quickly.

“Yes I could have been, but I wasn’t.” Sansa smiles at him and leans over to kiss his cheek softly, “But thank you for being concerned.”

Jon smiles lightly and nods his head, looking down to his feet as he hears the sound of sirens in the distance. It took the ambulance another minute or so to arrive on scene but when it did he pulled Sansa up again and hurried her over to the paramedics, all the while she was complaining that she didn’t need looking at.

Jon paces in front of the ambulance doors as Sansa sits inside and gets checked over, they wrap her wrist up and tend to the cut on her head before sending her back out to him, “Do you live alone?” they ask her, to which Sansa nods her head, “Will probably be best if you stay at a friends tonight, you have a slight concussion but nothing too serious.”

“You can stay at mine.” Jon says quickly, the paramedic smiles and nods before going to check on everyone else. “Do you need to give a statement?” Jon asks, eyeing up the policeman talking with Jeyne and the other driver.

Sansa shakes her head, “No, it was just an accident, they just want to speak with Jeyne.” She smiles, “Thank you for offering me to stay at yours.” she adds.

“No problem…Ghost misses you.” Jon smiles. Sansa used to come round to his quite a lot and he always found her and Ghost cuddled on the couch, even though Ghost knew he wasn’t allowed up on the couch.

Sansa told her friends that she was leaving and was glad they were all okay before joining Jon once again and taking a slow walk back to his apartment.

“You can have my bed,” Jon tells her as he unlocks the front door and walks inside, “I’ll sleep on the couch.”

“Don’t be silly.” Sansa smiles, “I’m not kicking you out of your bed! But I also don’t want to sleep on the couch, so I guess we’ll just have to share, like old times.”

She follows him inside and places her bag down before hurrying over to Ghost who looked equally excited to see her. Jon and Sansa had always used to share a bed when she stayed over, they would usually put a shitty movie on in his room and fall asleep watching it.

Jon didn’t want to share a bed with Sansa, he didn’t want to run the risk of waking up in the morning holding her to his chest with his boner poking her in the back, but he didn’t want to upset her so he agreed. Sansa was a cuddler, always had been and Jon had never minded before he got a crush on her, now it just made things feel a little awkward on his end.

“Should we order take away?” Jon suggests as he opens up his fridge and realises he needs to go food shopping, “We could get that pizza we like.”

“Okay, but we have to watch an awful movie to go along with it, that’s the rules.” Sansa calls back.

Jon chuckles and picks up his phone, dialling the take out place and placing his order. Once he heads back into the living room he finds Sansa on the couch with Ghost curled up next to her who was looking up at him with a guilty expression.

“You know you’re not allowed up there.” He says sitting on Sansa’s opposite side. The dog wags his tail and buries his head in Sansa’s side, knowing he could get away with misbehaving when she was around.

Jon and Sansa spend the rest of the evening sitting on the couch, watching movies, talking shit and eating junk food. It was so like old times Jon almost forgot the only reason she was here was because of the accident.

Once Jon was ready for bed he headed into his room and found Sansa sat on his bed in just her underwear and one of his t-shirts, her hair now taken out of her high ponytail and left hanging long over one shoulder, he had to look away and chew his lower lip lightly, feeling a blush creep up his neck.

“Come on.” She says patting the space on the bed beside her, “You take longer to get ready than I do.” she grins and pulls the covers back to crawl under them, waiting for Jon to get in beside her before pulling them back around them both.

She leans over and turns the bedside lamps off, casting them both into darkness. She moves up beside him and rests her back against his chest, Jon’s arm moves to rest lightly over her side, his hand resting on the mattress in front of her as he didn’t dare place it anywhere else.

“Goodnight Jon.” Sansa mumbles, snuggling her head into the pillows and letting out a light sigh.

“Goodnight Sansa.” Jon whispers back, closing his eyes but knowing that he wouldn’t be getting to sleep anytime soon.

He buried his face into Sansa’s hair, breathing in lightly, her hair smelt of coconut while her skin had the scent of vanilla. Jon could get lost in her scent for hours, he found himself nuzzling his nose closer into her hair and pulling her tighter against his chest.

It was times like these Jon could forget that he and Sansa were just friends. When he held her int he dark like this he could almost imagine that they were something more. That they were lovers, living in their apartment together and cuddling together after a long day. Jon often fantasised what it would be like to live with Sansa. He imagined coming home to find clothes and shoes all over the bedroom because she couldn’t decide what to wear that day and finding make up brushes on the bathroom worktop. But he knew he wouldn’t mind, because he never minded anything Sansa did, even if it involved leaving his house in a mess. That was when he realised he was well and truly done for, it really was something when a girl could trash your house and you would turn around and thank her for it. Gods I love you Sansa, he thought to himself.

“What?” Sansa asks sleepily making Jon jump and tense slightly.

“What?” He repeats, opening his eyes as he feels Sansa move in his arms, turning to face him.

“What did you just say?” She asks, brushing hair from her face and looking up to him.

It was then that Jon’s eyes widen and he realises he must of spoke out loud, “Uh, I didn’t say anything. You must have been dreaming.” He attempts a smile but even he knows it must have looked forced.

“I wasn’t asleep.” Sansa states, “Did you just say you loved me?”

Jon stayed quiet for a moment trying to think of an excuse but came up with nothing, he realised he was caught and that it was best to just finally admit things rather than thinking of another lie to tell her.

“Yes.” He sighs, “I didn’t think I said it out loud. I’m sorry.”

“What are you sorry for?” Sansa asks, a small smile appearing on her face as she lifts a hand to rest lightly on Jon’s shoulder.

“For making things awkward…Can you just forget you heard that? Convince yourself it was a dream?” Jon mumbles, averting his eyes from the girl in front of him and instead looking over to the wall.

That’ll teach him for laying and thinking about his undying love for the girl laying in his arms when she doesn’t feel the same. Next time just go to sleep you bloody idiot.

“I don’t want to forget.” Sansa replies quietly. He feels her hand come to rest on his cheek and she’s pushing his head so that he will look at her again, before he has chance to make eye contact again he feels something soft against his lips, it takes him a moment to realise it’s Sansa kissing him.

Jon hesitates then kisses back, moving a hand to rest on the back of her head and holding her close. He holds the kiss for a while longer before forcing himself to pull back and look down at her with a questioning look.

“Took you long enough.” She smiles. “Robb kept telling me you liked me but I never listened to him.”

“He told me the same thing.” Jon replies, “No one ever listens to Robb.”

Sansa laughs lightly, the sound filling the room and making Jon’s heart swell, “Maybe we should start listening to him.” She murmurs before she’s kissing him again, now wrapping both arms around his neck and holding him as close as she can, tangling her legs with his, “And I love you too.” She adds.

Jon slides his arms around her waist, trying to kiss her back but he can’t seem to stop himself smiling so he gives in and buries his head in her neck as he hugs her to him, placing the occasional kiss to her soft skin. Yes, they should definitely listen to Robb more.


End file.
